


Ward Work

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-12-29 09:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Ryan needs someone to help out with security.





	Ward Work

**Author's Note:**

> Written for airgiodslv in the Spencer xover meme.

The security consultant Ryan hires after the whole stalking incident is clearly British, even if he's mastered a fairly fluent grasp of American English. Spencer asks, "Where'd you find this guy?"

Ryan shrugs. "Pete recommended him."

It is amazing to Spencer just how much those three words can explain away.

*

Spencer catches Zacharias--Zacharias, _not_ Zach, as Brendon has had to be reminded at least four times now--doing whatever the hell it is he's doing completely by accident. He goes to the bathroom at the wrong time and coming back he notices Zacharias muttering over one of Ryan's windows in what sounds like Spanish or Italian, but not quite. Spencer asks, "What the fuck are you doing?"

(If Pete has sent someone crazy to stalker-proof Ryan's house, Pete and Spencer are having a Conversation, Bitch Faces included. Multiple Bitch Faces.)

"Bloody hell," Zacharias says, then, "I'm actually trying to make this place safe for your friend."

"With weird incantations."

"They're spells and they aren't weird, you just aren't aware of them. More things on heaven and earth, as I do believe you Muggles say."

"Possibly three centuries ago," Spencer says, even though, okay, he knows the reference. He read that one sophomore year, before his brain had been entirely taken over with the band. Also, Ryan likes to quote esoteric shit on occasion, so Spencer tries to keep up. "Muggles?"

Zacharias pulls up a stick of wood and Spencer might not know precisely what it is, but he knows enough to fucking duck when Zacharias points it at him. Spencer looks up after a moment and Zacharias is looking down at him, an expression of consideration on his face. He says, "If I explain what I'm doing, and you think I am doing it in the best interests of your friend, can you promise to keep it a secret?"

Spencer is actually quite good at secrets. He's practically in the business of keeping them. "This had best be an _awesome_ explanation."

Zacharias says another one of the words in that other language and for a second, Spencer sees something shimmer up around him. Zacharias says, "Now try and hit me."

Spencer is all up for that, but as soon as he gets within a foot of Zacharias, it's as though he forgets his intention and is tempted to wander off. When he does, he remembers a few seconds later. Zacharias asks, "You see?"

Spencer nods. Zacharias tells him, "The ones I'm putting on the condo are considerably stronger. They'll be quite far before they remember anything and even then, they won't be able to think why it was a good idea in the first place."

"That's...that's some security system."

"Pete cares about Ryan," Zacharias says softly. Perhaps, Spencer thinks, less Bitch Face, more cookie bouquet. Pete likes cookie bouquets.

"I won't tell," Spencer promises. Not even Ryan. He thinks this will get taken away, this safety will no longer be available if Spencer tells and really, there's not much that could convince him a few moments of share time would be worth that.

Zacharias smiles. "Would you like to watch the rest?"

Zacharias has blond hair and sharp features and he creates magic with another language. Spencer's no fool. "Yes."


End file.
